


crime and punishment

by thunderylee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Canon Universe, Dubious Consent, Facial, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, bestiality reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-09
Updated: 2005-11-09
Packaged: 2019-02-08 01:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12854097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: The punishment for stealing a wizard’s toad is quite severe, yet enjoyable.





	crime and punishment

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

“Aha!”

Neville nearly crashed into Ron as the redhead stopped short upon the sight which greeted them in the sixth-floor boys’ bathroom. Draco Malfoy was standing in front of a urinal with his trousers around his ankles, holding a quite violated-looking Trevor the Toad in his hand. The interlopers both stared in shock as they watched him rub Neville’s treasured pet up and down his erect penis.

Malfoy turned and froze at the sound of Ron’s voice, but Ron lowered his wand and made a face similar to when he had belched slugs in second year.

“Malfoy, what the fuck are you doing?”

“What the fuck does it _look_ like I’m doing?” Malfoy spat back in a tone that was a little too dignified for someone caught wanking with a toad in the urinal.

Neville had nothing to say, although he was sure he was making a disgusted face as well. He leaned against the wall and waited for what Ron had promised would be a ‘right arse-kicking’.

Ron, however, simply stared at Malfoy and shook his head in disbelief.

Malfoy smirked, making no effort to cover his indecency or even stop touching himself with Trevor. “Plan on sticking around for the show?”

Ron furrowed his brow and raised his wand again. “No,” he said firmly. “In fact, we had an idea for a show of our own. _Incarcerous_.”

Neville, who had no idea what Ron was talking about, watched in awe as thick ropes emerged from the tip of Ron’s wand and carried Malfoy across the room, binding him neatly to a small column that separated the stalls.

“The punishment for stealing another wizard’s toad is quite severe,” said Ron, tapping his wand against his hand threateningly. “Poor Neville has been looking for him for at least two hours, which is entirely too long to be searching for a toad.”

As Ron spoke, the toad in question happily hopped into the toilet as though he was washing away any presence of Malfoy from his body.

“Weasel,” Malfoy said warningly, which Neville thought was rich for someone tied to a bathroom stall with his pants around his ankles.

Ron raised his eyebrows. “What, Malfoy? Don’t you want to play a little game with us? I recall you enjoying our ‘little games’ a few years ago. You certainly didn’t have any complaints when I tied you to the Quidditch hoop back in fifth year. Weasley was _your_ king indeed.”

Malfoy gasped and Neville’s jaw dropped. Despite… well, everything, Neville found himself getting aroused by Malfoy’s vulnerable state as well as Ron’s authoritative tone. He also noticed that when Ron said the word ‘king’, Malfoy’s cock twitched.

Ron noticed too. “Ah, I see nothing has changed. In fact, if I hadn’t dumped you for Harry, you’d probably still be letting me fuck you into the wall.”

Neville’s eyes widened. _Harry?_

He couldn’t stop himself. “Ron, you’re… gay?”

Both Ron and Malfoy snapped their heads to look at him with identical expressions of confusion and amusement.

“Of course I am,” said Ron. “We all are. Wizards are homosexual by nature once they are of age. Didn’t you pay attention in our sex ed class? We only sleep with witches to produce offspring, or if we’re really desperate.”

Malfoy snorted. “Yeah, Longbottom, where have you been?”

Neville said nothing.

“Right then,” said Ron, turning his attention back to Malfoy. “I believe we have business to take care of. Neville, take out your cock and go stand in front of Malfoy.”

Neville was sure his jaw was on the floor now. Nevertheless, he wasn’t one to disobey a direct order, even if it was the strangest thing he had ever heard in his life. Slowly, he shuffled his feet across the tile floor and stopped with his crotch inches from Malfoy’s face. His hands shook as he unfastened his belt and he hesitated.

“Come on, Longbottom, I don’t have all fucking day.”

Ron was behind him in a heartbeat, his warm breath tickling Neville’s ear and his body pressed against his back.

“I’d gag him, but I have other plans for that mouth.”

Neville seemed to lose the part of his brain that sent messages to his hands because they dangled loosely at his sides instead of completing their requested duty. It could have had something to do with a fairly large erection poking into his lower back, or maybe the sight of Malfoy looking up at him with hungry eyes. He was actually grateful when Ron took matters into his own hands, so to speak.

In one swift motion, Ron lowered Neville’s trousers and wrapped his big hands around Neville’s fully hard cock. Neville leaned his head back against Ron and moaned appreciatively as Ron stroked him from base to tip, whispering rather raunchy things into his ear.

“You want Malfoy’s mouth on your cock, don’t you? He’s quite the skilled cocksucker. Or I could raise him up and you could put it in his tight, sweet arse. It doesn’t matter to him. He _loves_ the cock.”

“Fuck you, Weasel,” hissed Malfoy, but it was lacking feeling. His eyes were trained on Ron’s hands on Neville’s cock directly in front of his face.

Wordlessly, Ron grabbed Malfoy by the hair and yanked him forward, smacking him in the face with Neville’s cock. Neville moaned again, even more so when he felt himself being engulfed by a hot mouth and a rapidly-flicking tongue.

His hands definitely had a mind of their own because they were moving up the backs of Ron’s thighs towards his arse, where he pressed Ron closer to him. In response, Ron growled into his ear and ground into Neville’s back, releasing Neville’s cock in favor of lightly tugging on his balls.

Neville arched his back and groaned from deep in his throat as Malfoy took his entire length into his mouth and Ron’s hand inched further back to tease at his virgin entrance.

“I want to fuck you,” said Ron in a husky, low voice.

At this point, Neville didn’t care if both Ron and Malfoy tag-teamed him and bound _him_ to the bathroom stall, the Quidditch hoop, or even the professors’ table in the Great Hall. In fact, the idea was quite intriguing. But right then all he could think about was the wonderful things Malfoy’s mouth and Ron’s finger were doing to him and how Ron’s voice was going straight to his cock and he was about to _come_ down Malfoy’s throat…

“Gonna… gonna…” Neville squeezed Ron’s arse with both hands as though that would help him get out the words.

Ron understood perfectly and wrenched Malfoy back by his hair just in time for Neville to shoot his release all over Malfoy’s face. Ron chose that moment to slip a lubricated finger into Neville’s arse and wriggle it around.

“Oh God,” breathed Neville, arching into the touch. He looked down through hooded eyes to see Malfoy trying to lick the come off his face with his tongue, and that nearly made him hard again.

“He wants you to fuck him,” Ron whispered, licking the inner shell of Neville’s ear. “And I want to fuck you.”

“I-I don’t think I can,” said Neville disappointedly, glancing down at his flaccid member.

He could _feel_ Ron grinning into his ear. “‘Course you can. That’s what spells are for. _Erectus_. _Wingardium Leviosa_.”

Neville gasped as his cock sprung back to life and Malfoy’s binds pulled him up the column until he was face-to-face with Neville.

Ron now had three fingers inside Neville’s arse which were grazing his prostate on the upstroke. Malfoy’s pants had mysteriously disappeared and he had wrapped his legs around Neville’s waist, so Neville found himself with his newly engorged cock between Malfoy’s thighs and Malfoy’s weeping erection curving up at him.

“He shouldn’t need any prep, the dirty whore,” said Ron with a chuckle. “I bet Zabini’s been doing a number on him, and you know what they say about black men.”

Neville would have replied, but all sense of coherence flew out of his head as Ron withdrew his fingers and replaced them with his cock. An initial thrust from Ron pushed Neville’s cock into Malfoy, and there was a primal three-way moan that echoed off the walls of the bathroom.

Not knowing what to think, Neville didn’t even try and chose to simply enjoy the double stimulation. Malfoy’s arse clenching around his cock along with the incredible friction from having leftover blowjob saliva as the only lubrication; Ron’s cock pushing in and out of his own arse and bumping his prostate every time.

Trevor the Toad emerged from his toilet bath and eyed his master getting sandwiched between two other boys. Shaking his little toad head, he hopped out of the bathroom to see if any of the other students believed in the myth that rubbing a magical toad against one’s penis makes it bigger.


End file.
